


Something New

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, surprising rose, surprising the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Where are you taking me?” huffs the Doctor.Rose smiles up at him, mischief in her eyes. She tugs at his hand, pulling him down the crowded, snow-covered street. Twinkling white lights spiral up lampposts and through the branches of the trees they pass. Somewhere down the block someone is singing “Silent Night.”“Can’t you just be surprised?” she asks. “How long did we spend hopping from planet to planet, from the past to the future and back again? And how many times did you actually warn me about what I was stepping into?”





	Something New

“Where are you taking me?” huffs the Doctor.

Rose smiles up at him, mischief in her eyes. She tugs at his hand, pulling him down the crowded, snow-covered street. Twinkling white lights spiral up lampposts and through the branches of the trees they pass. Somewhere down the block someone is singing “Silent Night.”

“Can’t you just be surprised?” she asks. “How long did we spend hopping from planet to planet, from the past to the future and back again? And how many times did you actually warn me about what I was stepping into?”

He grins, slightly mollified. “To be fair, some of that was because I didn’t always know myself.”

Rose laughs. “That sounds about right.”

They thread their way onward, through the crowd. “Almost there,” Rose assures the Doctor, who sighs with exaggerated relief. She pauses to glare at him, but can’t hold the serious face. They both burst into silly laughter.

“Alright, come on,” Rose says, still giggling.

They breach the edge of the crowd at their destination, the village park. The center of the park has been flooded, and is covered in a smooth layer of ice.

“Ice skating!” the Doctor exclaims. “Brilliant! I haven’t been ice skating in years! Well, that wasn’t really ice skating. It was cold, and we skated on it, but it wasn’t frozen water. It was more like custard, really, and if you fell down you just scraped off a bit to eat. Quite tasty, that planet was. Although it made it difficult to skate after a while, with all the scraping and tasting.”

Rose shakes her head, eyes twinkling. They’d been on the same planet for over five months now, but there was still always something new.

Fingers intertwined, the make their way to the stand renting skates, and then to a bench to change from their boots. Then they wobble their way onto the ice. Rose takes a tentative, gliding step, expecting the first few trips around the rink to be slow and easy, so is rather astonished when the Doctor puts his left arm around her waist, takes her right hand with his right hand, and pushes off smooth and fast. He holds her steady, and she knows she is in no danger of falling.

It is exhilarating.

The laughter bubbles up from her lungs and out her lips, gleeful, the breeze blowing her hair back behind her as they skate. “This isn’t at all what I expected!” she shouts between bursts of laughter.

“Well, I am over 900 years old,” he says with a wink. “I’ve been skating a few times before. I’m glad I can still surprise you, too.”

His eyes soften slightly as he pulls them to a stop at the center of the ice. Taking both of her hands in his he says, “It’s never felt like this, Rose Tyler.” She knows he isn’t talking about skating. “It’s never, ever felt like this.”

There are snowflakes in her eyelashes when his lips meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 2: Skating


End file.
